Grasping Freedom
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Envy has run away from the other Homunculus. He wants freedom. During his new found freedom he is taking a bath in a lake and is kidnapped. Edward is his only hope for survival.
1. The Apartment of Torment

The water in the lake felt so nice against the green hair homunculus's skin. The moon with its golden tone shined down providing some calming light that danced through the crystal clear skies of night.

Envy took a breath of air. It filled his lungs. He was alone in a lake, stark in the middle of the woods. His charcoal colored clothing resting on the bolder forgotten for the time being. Envy ran his pale slender fingers through his evergreen locks as he leaned back into the clear cool water.

Bathing in a lake alone was one of Envy's obsessions. A secret one. No one knew of his love for them. Would it make him seem weak if they did. Most likely. Thus why he kept it secret. Envy let out a sigh and laid on his back floating around.

Meanwhile as the sin was enjoying the peace of his bathing. Edward was near by in the forest. He liked to walk around in a daze becoming lost in his thoughts. His favorite kind of walks were through the forests. The trees smell of home. Golden orbs fell on a lake that was a bit bigger than a pond. Blinking Edward walked closer and glanced at bolder. Clothes laid on it folded neatly.

Someone was here and naked in the lake. Edward then noticed a figure in the middle of the lake swimming around slowly. The blond was curious and moved behind a bush that was close to the lake. His eyes watching the figure as it stood up and stretched. Moon light danced on the wet skin and Edward's eyes widen as the figure was reveled to him. It was Envy.

Why was Envy doing here? Is he up to no good? Didn't Envy sense him in the bush? What is going on ? Edward's thoughts were interrupted by a voice he knew all to well.

"So" said Greed walking to the end of the water staring at the green hair homunculus. Envy turned and glared at the taller man.

"This is where you go when you run away from Dante. I knew you were not right in the head, but this is so damn freakish. What is wrong with using a normal bathtub and shower?"

"Shut up and leave me alone! " Envy screamed enraged.

"Whoa...Temper, temper..." Greed smirked and took off his sunglasses. Envy growled and stared at Greed with deep hatred.

"So...yeah...I'm here to teach you a lesson. A little birdy told me that you are pretty low on red stones and you just as powerful as a human teenager. So I figured I can get my revenge on you."

"That is low even from a fool like you Greed. I may not have the power to change my form. I do have the power to crush you." Envy bluffed.

"I see right through your lies..." Greed snickered and began to walk into the lake. Edward watched intently wondering what would happen next.

Envy backed up frowning. "G-get away!" he growled.

Greed laughed and continued to walk towards Envy and with a swift motion he grabbed the homunculus by his long green locks. Envy struggled to get free. "Let go! That hurts!"

"That is the point" Greed chuckled darkly dragging Envy out of the water. He forced him to the ground with a smirk. "I know I always called you ugly....but looking at you now. Beaten down so easily and naked. You look like a cheap whore, You are pathetic."

Envy glared up at Greed and growled. He tried to get up but was met with a kick to the face. Envy fell back on his side and whined. Greed knelt down and ran a hand down his body. "Though...I have to admit...you are some what attractive....perhaps...I should have my way with you...You know I'll be the only who will ever touch you"

"Shut the fuck up! I won't let you do what you want with me you pig headed scum bag!" Envy growled and was rewarded with a punch to the face.

"I would watch what you say. You're at my mercy" Greed said. He blinked seeing the smaller homunculus was out cold. Greed smirked and lifted Envy and walked away with him.

Edward stared in shock. What should he do? The blond got up and followed silently. Edward lost sight of Greed but he did lead him into the small town.

The blond looked around and sighed. He felt bad. He shouldn't because the person he was trying to help was his enemy. He felt guilty...that he couldn't save Envy.

___________________________________________

A few hours of searching Edward stood in a ally way. He saw a figure walk out of a run down apartment building. It was Greed. The blond walked into the apartment building. It was down , dirty and disgusting.

The blond explored all the rooms until he was led to the last room on the top floor. He turned the door knob. Walking in he covered his nose. The smell of copper and vomit was over powering. Walking further into the apartment he turned and glanced into the bedroom. The bed and walls were cover in crimson.

"Envy?" Edward whispered.

He turned and blinked. There was a gagging sound. It was coming from the bathroom. Edward walked to the door and opened it. Golden eyes widen. "Envy!!!"

The green hair homunculus was bent over in the bathtub vomiting up the rest of the rest stones he had in his system. He was covered in bruises and cuts. He turned slowly staring at Edward. He was sporting a black eye, bleeding lip and bruised forehead.

"...You...are not so chibi anymore..."

Edward blinked and looked down at him. "Age ...its been years. This is one hell of a reunion."

"What are you doing here? I left you alone....why do you appear?" Envy asked with a frown.

"I was taking a walk....and saw Greed leave the apartments. Curiosity took over. What happened?" Edward walked over and sat on the end of the tub.

" You can only imagine...torture , rape...the works" Envy said feeling a bit awkward.

He was naked and bleeding. Edward frowned and took off the long red coat he was wearing. "Come on...your coming with me..."

"Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy..." Envy said watching Edward wrapped his jacket around him. It was bigger. Edward was taller and older.

"Well....you haven't bothered me for years..." The blond said.

" I was busy" Envy said coughing a bit.

" Doing what?" Edward asked.

"Running and hiding" the green haired one said.

"Why?"

" I want freedom. When I tried to reach for it, it was taken. I don't want to be a slave anymore doing everyone's dirty work. So I ran away. They hunted me down. I run again."

" Must me hard." Edward got up and helped Envy to his feet. "Even all that has happened to you tonight. You look the same. Especially in the lake." Edward smirked.

Envy blushed brightly and looked away " you're a pervert"

The blond lifted Envy and blinked. " Are you even skinner than before? You seem smaller"

"Shut up. You just had a growth spurt. How old are you now?" Envy asked.

"Twenty-five" Edward said walking out of the building.

Envy blinked "Time....flies....when....your...running..." he soon fell asleep.

Edward blinked and smiled softly at the sleeping form. You may be broken Envy...but I will protect you...


	2. Warm Hearted Mornings

The morning came faster than Envy would of liked. He opened his eyes and glanced around. The green hair homunculus noticed the white walls and the dark amber curtains. Sitting up he realized he was in a bed. The bed was huge and most likely a king size. The next thing he noticed was the bandages around his wounded parts.

Envy was wearing a long white shirt and dark red boxers. He blushed a bit and got up. Envy wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was Edward carrying him. Soon the green hair homunculus found himself in the living room. He was in a house. It was a bit messy. Books, some clothes and dishes.

" Good morning" said a voice. Envy jumped a bit and turned around looking defensive. He calmed down a bit finding that it was Edward.

"A bit jumpy are we?" Edward asked.

" After the hell I went through, you cant really blame me" Envy retorted. He looked at Edward. The years did indeed change him. He was taller. Board shoulders. Longer wheat color hair. Also Edward was sporting a beard. It looked good on him.

" You look different, now that I see you in better light." Envy spoke up.

" Well its been almost eight years." Edward chuckled. He walked closer to the homunculus. He was a bit taller than Envy now. The shape shifting homunculus didn't like people looking down at him.

"You still look exhausted" Edward led Envy to the couch. Envy sat down and sighed a bit.

" These clothes...they are yours?" Envy asked.

Edward nodded " You were hurt so I tended to your wounds and dressed you. You owe me a lot now"

Envy looked away. "You could of left me there to die. Anyone else would have"

" We may not get along, but I still think of you as a living being" Edward said.

Envy's eyes widen a bit as those words sunk into his mind. "A ...living...being huh?" he closed his eyes. "Well you be the first to think that"

Edward shrugged.

"The room I was in. That is your room. Right? " Envy paused and looked over at Edward. "Your bed is huge. Are you over compensating for something?"

The blond's face turned bright red. "S-Shut up Envy!"

" I'm happy to see I still can push your buttons" Envy chuckled. At that moment. Envy looked human. This didn't go unnoticed either. Edward smiled a bit.

"Not as much anymore. I'm no longer what was the word......oh yeah, pipsqueak"

"No you are not" Envy sighed. "I need to come up with a new insulting nick name for you" he smiled at the blond.

Edward rose an eye brow.

"So, this town is pretty far away from your hometown. Plus where is your brother?" Envy asked.

" Well, Al and Winry got married about three years ago. So I bought this place here. This town is close to central. I'm still a state alchemist"

"Still a dog of the military I see" Envy said.

"Yes" Edward frowned a bit annoyed.

" Well...I think I know what to call you now" Envy chuckled.

Edward frowned blinking. "What is that? "

"Don't look so mad, puppy" Envy said.

" PUPPY!!!!! I'M TWENTY FIVE YEARS OLD!" Edward snapped.

Envy laughed loudly " Oh I missed how flushed you can be! No matter how old you are. You are still a puppy to me"

Edward growled and looked away " You are so ungrateful! I should kick your ass out!"

Envy blinked and chuckled "Come now....I know you are not that cold of heart." he got up and walked over and sat down on Edward's lap. "See, right here" he poked Edward's chest. The blond blushed.

"Knock it off" Edward said looking away.

"Come on...I'm being playful" Envy said. He reached up and poked Edward's bearded cheek. "This is strange...but facial hair looks different and well good" Envy said with a smile.

Edward sighed "Thanks" he felt Awkward that Envy was sitting on his lap. Of course Envy saw Edward's nervous face. He smirked.

"Edo-kun.." Envy spoke up.

"Hmmm.?" Edward hummed.

" You said Al-san is married now. What about you? Don't you have a lover or a spouse?"

Edward's face turned bright red and he pushed Envy onto the couch. " That is a little personal isn't it?"

" Yes, I'm just curious" Envy said blinking. He sat up.

"Well...no..I have no one. I like being alone. I know its a bit selfish"

Envy crawled to the end of the couch. "Really. That is not healthy Edo-kun"

"You been alone" Edward said frowning a bit.

"I was forced. When you are on the run, sometimes its best to be alone"

"That is a load of crap" Edward said.

"Aww...don't be mean" the green hair homunculus said. He turned his back to Edward and ran his fingers through his green locks in a slow seductive manner.

Edward watched him his eyes running down the homunculus's lean body. He blushed looking away. "You are some piece of work"

" What are you talking about?" Envy asked innocently.

" Your flirting with me. After I saved your life...you are trying to flirt with me" Edward frowned. Envy laughed and turned.

"Is it working?"

" Why?" He asked.

" Because...I.....I.." Envy began. He blushed and looked away "I just want to thank you. Isn't that what most humans do to show affection? Showing affection as a way to thank somebody?"

Edward's eye twitch a bit "You are confused. Where did you learn that?"

"Well...Lust had these strange books in her room. I read them"

"What kind of books? Smut?" Edward asked.

"Uhhh I don't know. The humans in them are naked and stuff"

"Gah! They were smut!" Edward exclaimed.

" I don't know! They belonged to Lust!"

Edward sighed and began to laugh loudly.

Envy blinked and tilted his head. "What are you laughing at?"

"You" Edward said.

"Why? Stop picking on me you ass! I'm hurt you know! You shouldn't pick on people who are in pain!"

"Cut the innocent crap!" Edward said.

" I'm not lying! I am in pain!" Envy frowned and threw a pillow at Edward.

"Alright...I'm sorry. Calm down Envy. Your wounds will open" Edward said catching the pillow easily. He watched Envy who wore him self out and now looked even more tired. "Your..power..its gone isn't it?"

Envy nodded. "I can't heal...or change....I'm slow as a normal human"

Edward walked over and knelt down. Envy blinked as they locked eyes.

"Yeah...your eyes aren't kitty like anymore" Edward.

"Kitty-like?" Envy asked blinking. "Stop picking on me..."

"Come on Envy. You have eyes like a cat's. Its just harmless teasing. Most humans do it."

"I don't want to be human....I just want to be myself"

"You are yourself. Human or what not. You still are the same pain in the ass"

" I am not!" Envy growled.

" Again...teasing" Edward said now sitting next to him.

Envy looked at him "I don't know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

" I have no place to go."

"Just stay here for now. You hurt. Plus I think you be the safest. Greed and the others might come looking for you again. So you be better protected."

Envy's eyes wide a bit " So you really going to let me stay here?"

"Yes" Edward said looking over at the homunculus.

"What if...the military finds out?"

"Well, you're harmless. So it be alright. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Sneaky...." Envy chuckled.

"Indeed" Edward smirked.

"Well...I don't know how long I'll be here...so you can have your bed back."

"No you need to be comfortable so you can heal faster"

"Where do you sleep?" Envy asked.

" On the couch"

"Must be uncomfortable" Envy said. "The bed is a king size bed. I have more than enough room. So...we could always share it"

The blond blushed a bit. "If you really want to"

The green hair homunculus nodded.

"Alright then. " he got up and picked up Envy. "You should sleep more. Honestly you look like your are going to drop "

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk! I'm not helpless! You are just showing off how strong you are! You know what! You look like a mountain man on steroids!"

The blond rolled his eyes and laughed "You never cease to amaze me, Envy"

"What do you mean?" he asked blinking.

"You know what steroids are but you don't know what smut is. I find your twisted innocence rather childish and adorable."

"Did you call me adorable?" Envy was confused and he blinked.

"Maybe" Edward said walking into the bedroom laying Envy down.

The green hair homunculus blinked and tilted his head. Edward sat on the bed. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt. It showed off his arms. Both automail and flesh. He was more muscular. Envy felt strange and it made him nervous. His heart was racing.

The blond watched him "After you sleep some more. I can cook you something to eat"

"A-alright" Envy said grabbing the blanket and pulled it over his head. Edward blinked and tilted his head. HE sighed and got up and leaded to the living room.

Envy was blushing. Why am I acting like this? Am I starting to enjoy his presence? Why is my heart beating so fast. I can't be falling for him? Can I? Am I losing my mind? Would it be nice if he fell in love with Edward? Would it be right? Not that the right thing interested him much. All this thinking made Envy even more confused. So he went to sleep.


	3. Living Like Humans Do

Edward sighed as he was cooking in the kitchen. It was his least favorite thing to do. It made him feel less of a man, but food was good so he sucked it up and continued his cooking. Some time passed and Edward decided he should wake Envy up.

He walked over to the bedroom and walked through the door. He smirked looking at the figure under the blankets. Edward noticed something different. He saw some of Envy's hair. It was blond. "What the hell....Envy wake up."

Envy stirred and turned "Go away I'm still sleeping" he mumbled with a much deeper voice. This surprised Edward. Frowning he ripped the sheets off from Envy and his eyes widen.

Envy was laying curled up in a ball. His brilliant long jade green locks were replace by a sun golden blond. His body was slightly bigger and a little more boyish.

Edward was a bit speechless "Envy Wake up!"

"Why...? I'm still sleepy" he said turning and staring up at Edward's shock face. " What is wrong? ''

" You should look in the mirror" he pointed behind him. Envy got up blinking. He stared into the mirror and blinked.

"Oh." Envy said. "I thought this might happened."

" What are you talking about?" Edward asked sitting on the bed.

" You see, when a homunculus lost all the red stones and power, they revert to the form of the human that they were created to be."

"So your human" Edward rose eyebrow.

" Just until I eat more red stones"

"If you could become human this way, why didn't you homunculi just do it?" Edward asked. "Why with all the killing?"

" I discovered this method out myself and brought it up with Dante. She did not approve. The bitch didn't want to lose all her pawns."

"I see." Edward said frowning.

Envy sat back on the bed. " It was horrible. Knowing such a method existed. Yet we followed orders like good little children. Not even getting rewards for it. All the hard work over the years. " Envy glanced at the floor gripping his fist tightly.

"Dante was your mother wasn't she?" Edward asked watching Envy.

"How can you cal someone like her a mother.?"

" I guess you can't. She was very cold." said the blond with the beard.

'She was even cruel to us. " Envy sighed and let go of his hand.

" I never realized before. Your life...has been hard"

"That is a understatement. Four hundred years of slavery. FOUR HUNDRED! " Envy growled. He was getting angry.

Edward blinked and patted the top of Envy's head. "Calm down. Getting angry now isn't healthy when your still hurt."

"I want to kill her" Envy looked up at Edward.

"I'm not surprised" the other said. " If you kill her, that won't take away the pain"

"I know that...but it is a start.." Envy mumble.

"Ever heard of karma?" Edward asked.

Envy blinked a bit confused at the question. He heard of karma but never really believed in it much. "Yes.."

" "Well I think she'll get what is coming to her and from what you had told me, karma owes her a lot."

"I didn't know you believed in such things. That is strange" the now blond Envy said.

Edward shrugged and sighed "Anyway...I came in here to wake you up. I cooked something to eat. If your hungry that is"

Envy never really noticed it before but he was pretty hungry. "Alright" he got up and Edward followed.

"I didn't know you cooked" Envy spoke up. "Your so independent, so much mature from the brat you were eight years ago"

Edward looked annoyed " Stop insulting the person who saved your life."

Envy smirked a bit "I can't help it...I like pushing your buttons"

The other blond sighed "you're such a pain in the ass"

The ex-homunculus shrugged and sat the table. "Its not the first time someone has called me that."

"I can see why" Edward said. He filled a bowl up with beef stew. He handed it to Envy.

"What is this?" Envy asked looking a bit confused.

"Its beef stew" Edward said.

"Oh..." Envy began to eat.

The phone began to ring and Edward got up to answer it.

Envy soon finished the bowl of beef stew and to his surprise it was very good. He moved from the table and made his way to the couch.

Edward walked into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch. Envy glanced at him blinking. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" Edward smiled " That was just Alphonse on the phone."

"So....."

"Oh..I'm gonna be a uncle" Edward said with a grin,

"Congrats" Envy said with sarcasm.

Edward rolled his eyes sighing.

Envy still felt exhausted. He hated this. This form and being so weak.

"You slept for most of the day and your still sleepy?" Edward asked.

"Not as bad as yesterday but I still feel worn out." Envy said

"Damn..." Edward mumbled.

"I hate being in this form. I hate looking like him..."

"Hohenhiem?"

"Yes...I hate this body the hair and the voice" Envy growled.

Edward stayed silent and glanced at the floor.

"Don't pity me....I will survive. I was just stating that I hate this form and wished I had my adorable form."

"That form was very different...I couldn't tell if your a boy or a girl, plus wearing a skirt didn't help."

"Hey...now your insulting me now..."

" Well think of it as pay back for all the insults you said to me over the years of fighting."

"Shut up! I can still kill you if I wanted to. I know many assassination methods" Envy bluffed.

"I would like to see you try. I'm much stronger now" Edward glared.

" Prideful are we?" Envy smirked.

"Not at all...I just have faith in my skills"

"Faith...don't make me laugh" the ex-homunculus snorted a bit.

"You're such a jackass!" Edward yelled.

" You're a prick!"

As they were shouting insults at each other, the were getting closer together until they were in each other's faces.

Envy could feel Edward's breath, he blushed and looked away "I"m too worn out to fight with you" he said frowning.

Edward frowned and Envy's blush didn't go unnoticed. He stared at Envy for a while.

After while Envy got annoyed with the silence and Edward's constant staring.

"I would like it if you stop staring at me." Envy said with a bit of a growl.

Edward blinked and got up "Sorry."

Envy watched as Edward left the apartment. He sighed and laid back on the couch.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Envy was half asleep on the couch. There was still no sign of Edward. The ex-homunculus grew worried. Then then was a thud at the door. Envy blinked and walked over to the door and opened it. Peeking outside he saw a very drunk Edward, who was half passed out in the hall.

Envy blinked "Oh....Edward...you ass..." he mumbled and bent down and got the drunk blond to his feet. Edward groaned and swayed and leaned against Envy.

"Ack! You're heavy!" Envy said trying to walk Edward into the apartment. Somehow Envy got Edward into the living room before they both tripped and landed on the ground. Edward was out cold holding onto Envy's waist.

Envy sighed " this isn't awkward..at all....stupid grown up chibi....getting drunk..." he tried to break free from Edward's grasp but could not.

_________________________________________________________________________

Edward woke the next morning felling the wrath of his hang over. "Damn..."

"Good morning" Envy said frowning. Edward looked at him.

"What are you doing? " he asked.

"Trying to help your ass but then you passed out on me when I tried to get you the couch. Oh! By the way...you way a ton!"

"Don't...tell.. please" Edward groaned.

" Then you held me like a pillow" he whispered with a annoyed tone.

"I got to say....you are very comfy..."

Envy turned away and blushed brightly. "S-Shut up. Don't say things like that"

Edward smirked "Why not?"

"It's embarrassing! That's why!"

"Why? Because you get so flushed?"

"I"m not flushed!" Envy said his face bright red.

"Yes you are...your cheeks are pink"

Envy blinked "I have a fever!"

Edward lifted his flesh hand and touche Envy's for head. "You feel fine to me"

The ex-homunculus turned and faced Edward frowning. "You're picking on me again. Stop it"

"Its harmless fun"

" No, its annoying" Envy argue.

" I'm sorry" Edward whispered staring at Envy.

He glanced away for a moment " Its fine...just don't pick on me anymore"

There was a moment of silence.

"Why did you leave?" Envy asked.

" I went for a walk to cool off. You make me mad sometimes. Mustang and Havoc found me and con me into having a drinking frenzy. Lucky for me I won all the battles of drinking however I was very wasted."

Envy laughed " That is such a stupid reason to get drunk. You humans entertain me"

Edward smiled " you have a nice laugh when its not full of evil"

The ex-homunculus blushed brightly " Are you still drunk..?"

" No...I'm sober....why do you find it strange for someone to give you compliment? "

"I don't know...I guess no one really gave me one"

"That is sad...."

"I guess....I tend not to think about it"

Edward noticed that his arm was still around Envy's waist.

"You held me like that all night."

"I see" Edward sighed

Envy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Are you still sleepy...?"

"A little...I'm feeling better....or at least as much as I can after all that has happened. Though...the memories will remain to be a constant reminder how truly weak I have become."

"You survived...that is not weakness"

"Only because of you. If you didn't carry me away to a safe place. I surly would of died in that dirty run down bathroom. Puking out my guts and losing blood."

"No one deserves to be killed, dying its self is just a natural state for humans. I guess you wouldn't know that being immortal."

"I know all to well...for I was the cause of death to a lot of people."

" Did you enjoy it?"

"I don't really now...I thought I did...but deep down it just confused me. I questioned it but I was punished harshly. After that I just followed orders"

Edward frowned and wrapped his arms around the other blond and held him. Envy blushed even more and blinked.

"What are you doing?"

"Its called a hug"

"Why?" Envy asked.

" Because you looked like you needed one. You're overdue"

Envy felt awkward at first. Soon he grew comfortable in Edward's embrace and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	4. The Less Taken Path

The storms were harsh that night. Envy sat by the window watching the lighting flash and the thunder roaring its frighting song. The blond blinked as the rain pounded against the glass.

Edward was in the shower his hair down and wet, The hot water felt nice against his skin and automail. He soon finished and got dressed into a loose t-shirt and pj pants that were black. He walked over to the sink and began to brush his teeth. The blond let the water drip from his hair.

Then there was a crash and Envy's screaming. Edward rushed out into the living room and found the window was broken and no sign of Envy. "Envy! Envy!"

"Out here!" he screamed. Edward ran to the window and looked on with shock. Envy was barely hanging onto the edge of the window. Instantly Edward grabbed Envy's wrists and pulled him up. Edward stepped back and landed on the floor holding onto Envy tightly.

Envy was clinging to Edward. He was wet and shaking.

"What happened?" Edward said sitting up.

Envy blinked and looked at the window. Then back at Edward. "The storm" he said. " the thunder was so loud that the window crack. I jumped a bit when I saw it and kinda fell out.."

"I see..." Edward blinked and smiled shaking his head. " your a bit klutzy aren't you?"

" Just a bit. I hid it well in my other form." Envy sighed. Then the power went out. Envy blinked and sighed again.

"Damn and I don't have any candles." Edward said. He got up and took Envy's hand "Come on, lets stay in the bedroom"

Envy blinked and followed. Edward was sitting on the bed. Soon Envy sat next to him. He spoke up " Thanks..for saving me again....that's twice now"

The other blinked and and glanced over at Envy. He couldn't see him very well due to the blackness of the night.

" You should take better care of yourself. You can get easily hurt when your human."

" Yes...I'll be more careful."

There was a moment of silence. Envy spoke up again.

"You must be lonely here...before I came along."

Edward blinked "I guess...I never really thought about it."

"I always hated when I was alone." Envy sighed running his slender fingers through his hair.

"Really?" Edward asked blinking.

"Yeah, even though there were seven of us...we could never stand each other. "

Envy moved closer to Edward. The other blond blinked feeling Envy's advancement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold and you're warm" Envy said rubbing up against him a little. Edward blinked and lifted his arm and letting Envy move even closer and moved onto his lap.

"I wonder how you have the power to keep ending up in my lap" Edward said.

"That's my little secret" Envy chuckled.

"You're all wet." Edward sighed.

" That what rain does to you"

"Smart ass" Edward said frowning.

" Aww don't be cross" Envy said.

"Alright. I guess being a smart ass is part of your nature"

"Aww...grown up chibi...don't sound so serious...I think you like it anyway. Every time I push your buttons. You rise to meet my challenges head on. You know our little shouting matches are pretty passionate sometimes."

"You gave this a lot of thought haven't you?"

"When you live for hundreds of years, your thoughts is all you have left."

"So you thought about me...over the years"

"Yes.." Envy said blushing brightly.

" Plotting ways to kill me?"

"No..well...when I was mad...yes..but not all the time"

" Oh really?"

" I think and remember how you move in combat. Those determined molten lava eyes focusing at the task at hand. The way your hot headiness surprised anyone who would even ventured to cross your path."

" That was a bit poetic." Edward said blushing a bit. How could someone pay attention to that much detail about himself.

"You still have those eyes...you know." the ex-homunculus said.

" W-what?" Edward was beginning to feel a bit nervous.

" Those determined eyes....but they seem to clouded with sadness....no more like loneliness and longing"

Edward stayed silent. Envy continued. " You're happy for your brother, having a wife and new born child. Yet you feel a bit left out and alienated. Before you say I don't know what I'm talking about. I in fact do know what this feels likes"

Edward blinked " you have a talent of analyzing and paying attention to detail. "

"Your tense...are you nervous because of me?" Envy asked

" Just a little. You sitting there in my lap, rubbing against me."

" Are you attracted to me?"

" ...yes"

"Then do something about it. Don't hide those feelings from me"

Edward stared down at Envy working out his thought process. This was wrong? Or was it just what he needed? Envy is offering himself to Edward. To take him...Did Envy want this? He seemed he did. He wanted love. To be loved.

Envy was taken by surprise when Edward tossed him gently against the bed. Their lips slamming into a hot passionate kiss. The ex-homunculus wrapped his arms around Edward. The other blond removed Envy's soaking wet shirt tossing the fabric onto the floor. Then he placed kisses all over Envy's chest.

The ex-homunculus was gasping softly. His face flushed. He ran his fingers up Edward's cheek and through his hair. "Isn't this strange for you?" Edward asked. '

" Just a little"

" Its strange for me..." he said blushing.

"You never made out with another man, have you?"

Edward looked away ' that is none of your business..."

"Aww. I can tell. They way your tense. Your either a virgin or never made out with a man before."

" Just shut up...your runing the moment"

"The moment?"

" the kissing. That moment of passion"

"Oh...so if I talk I ruin it?"

"No...its when you tease me...its a mood killer" Edward said chuckling.

"Oh okay...." Envy sat up and moved into Edward's lap. He kissed his lips gentle " you're fun to kiss. Your beard tickles"

"Oh really?" Edward smirked and laid Envy back who just blinked in confusion. Ed pulled the blankets over them. Their bodies met and moans were heard through out the night as they made love.

___________________________________________________

In a flash nine months had passed. Edward and Envy were staying at Winry's house.

"Its so nice of you to visit!" Winry squealed throwing he arms around Edward. He chuckled and smirked a bit.

"You're fat!" he picked on her.

"Shut up you jerk! I' am a secret vessel carrying life!" she whacked Edward over the head with her wrench.

"Ow! Damn it! I was kidding!" Edward frowned rubbing his head. Envy snickered.

"Its not funny!" Edward growled.

"yes it was. " Envy said.

Winry giggled "Anyway dinner will be ready soon."

" Don't put poison in mine" Edward said smirking.

Winry rolled her eyes.

Envy got up "I'm going for a walk" he left the room.

Edward got up and looked over Winry's shoulder "Hey! Your making beef stew!" "

"Yeah. Its your favorite right? "

"Don't add too much milk" Edward frowned.

"Don't tell me how to cook" Winry frowned as well.

"At least put spices in it."

"Alright. Don't be so damn picky Edward"

"I"m not picky!" Edward yelled.

"Yes you are." Said Alphonse walking down the stairs. He yawned.

"Have a good nap?" asked Winry.

"Yeah until somebody woke me up " he chuckled and looked at Edward.

"Me! She was yelling too!"

"Not as loud as you!" Winry yelled.

"You both are equally loud" Al said taking a spoonful of beef stew " it tastes great"

Edward sat at the table. "I hope you made a lot."

"Where is Envy?" Alphonse asked.

"He went for a walk. Don't worry, I'll go find him if he gets lost."

"Oh. " The younger brother said, He smiled "I have to admit at first I found a bit shocking. How he fell into your life like that."

"Fate is twisted sometimes" Edward started. " This case...it was for the better. I think he is happier here than running around being Dante's dog"

" He seems happier..." Winry blinked. "Its hard to believe he used to be our enemy."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yes" said Alphonse.

"Well dinner is ready"

"I'm go look for Envy" Edward said getting up. "Don't eat all the food Mrs. Piggy!" he ran out of the room with dishes being tossed at him.

__________________________

Envy stood within the woods. The bushes near by began to rattle and a small being rushed out. "Big brother!" Wrath yelled and wrapped his arms around Envy.

"Wrath?" Envy was surprise.

" You been gone for so long! No one would tell me were you went. They said you were dead. It couldn't be true! It couldn't!"

Envy sighed and looked down at the little homunculus. Edward was walking up and blinked. He hid behind a tree and listened.

"Please come back! Dante needs your power! Look I have many red stones!" Wrath took out a pouch filled with red stones.

"Go back to Dante."

"But! Big brother!"

"I am no longer of you" Envy said calmly. "I have abandon Dante and the red stones. I gain my freedom and I have cut all ties forever with my past. No longer am I an chameleon. I can not use my power to change my form. I gave up my abilities and immortality for a life as a human"

"How could you choose weakness, big brother?" Wrath asked.

" Forget my existence" Envy said sternly.

Wrath, heart broken for losing one he admired turned and ran off. "Fine! Be weak! you stupid human!" he screamed as he vanished into the forest.

Envy sighed and looked down at the ground for a moment. Edward walked out from behind the tree and over to Envy.

He took Envy's hand. " He is jealous...isn't he."

"More jealous at the freedom I had attained. He thinks the humans have taken me, however I am of them now am I not?"

"You are. You seem to be happier here with me. I'm glad you decided against the red stones and stayed with your humanity" Edward spoke.

" I am to..."

"Come on. Dinner is ready and Winry hates to wait" Edward said running with Envy. The ex-homunculus followed smiling as he followed Edward behind in his footsteps.


End file.
